Yours Forever
by wolfgirl28
Summary: seth and the pack move to Delaware with then cullens but then everything changes in a matter of minutes.  liz, sam, and lexi have been friends forever and all love the supernatural stuff but when there dreams become real everything changes
1. Chapter 1

Liz POV

I just finished Diver's Ed and getting my permit in three days. School's starting soon; I'm excited to see all my friends. It seemed like just yesterday was the beginning of eighth grade year. I'm lying in my bed remembering the good old days, grade school. When all my friends were in the same school and we were all looking forward to getting out of this hell hole.

*FLASHBACK*

_Walking into school on the first day; I was a little late because my mom insisted on driving. She cried the whole way; her little girl was almost in high school. I walked into the class room and saw my two favorite people. Sam McGovern was sitting in her seat being the weirdest one there . . . as usual. She was talking to Lexi Webber who looked like she was going to punch Sam. I mean this is what happens when the shy dark girl (Lexi) becomes best friends with the crazy ass (Sam) and the preppy bookworm (me)_

_*_END FLASHBACK_*_

My reverie was broken by my mom screaming my name.

"LIZZY!"

I sighed and rolled off my bed. Coming down the stairs I replied, "What!"

"Are you doing senior league volleyball?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'

"Ok, take shadow out."

I called shadow and got his leash. We walked around my oh-so-boring neighborhood when something caught my eye. It was a moving truck. I stopped to see who it was and I saw a girl about my age carrying a box. She turned and smiled, "What a cute doggie. Oh and you're pretty too."

I laughed at that. "His name is Shadow, we just got him."

"Oh cool. Well come in, we love dogs here."

I walked in and went up to her room. "My name's Nessie by the way," she said.

"I'm Elizabeth, preferably Lizzy"

"Ness!" I heard someone yell.

"Up here Jake," she called back. I gave her a questioning look.

"My best friend," she explained.

"You bragging about me again?" I heard him say from the doorway. I turned and looked up. Damn was he tall . . . and hot. I smiled and said, "I'm Lizzy."

"Jake. Hey Ness you wanna go for a walk?"

"We're gonna get lost . . ." she said skeptically

"I'll show you around," I said happily.

"Cool thanks. I'll get my brother, Seth to come," Jake said.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs, Shadow has to pee," I said looking down at my puppy.

"Ok, I'll be down in a second," Nessie called.

When I walked out the front door I smacked into a box. "Oops sorry, do you need help with that," I asked.

"Nah, I got it." The shirt-less boy put down the box and looked at me . . . Awestruck. _Wow,_ I thought_, if Jake was hot this guy's a god. _I blushed a little and outstretched my hand. "I'm Lizzy, I live in the neighborhood."

"I-I'm Seth," he said not breaking eye contact.

"Oh so you're Seth. We're going on a walk with Jake and Nessie."

"We?" he asked a little dreamily.

"Yeah, Jake's making you. Sorry"

"No it's cool. Uh can I talk to you a little later?"

Yeah, sure thing." Then Jake and Ness came down ready for the walk.

Seth POV

"Ha, Delaware; of all the places in the world we move here," I muttered to myself as I unload the last box from the moving truck. It wasn't that it was heavy, not much is anymore. I was getting tired considering I was up all night looking for vampires. My mind was busy how my patrol went last night when I heard a loud *thud* it sounded like someone running into a wall.

"Oops sorry, do you need help with that," I heard a voice say. Who was that?

"Nah I got it," I said putting down the box. And that's when it happened. My whole came to a stop around this beautiful girl in front of me. Her eyes seemed endless and her hair, beautiful and golden, reached just past her shoulder blades. She blushed and my heart completely stopped. "I'm Lizzy, I live in the neighborhood." Lizzy . . . Elizabeth . . . beautiful.

"I-I'm Seth,"

"Oh so you're Seth. We're going for a walk with Jake and Nessie," she said brightly.

"We?" I whispered starting to love that word.

"Yeah, Jake's making you. Sorry." She started to frown, and I didn't like that.

"No, it's cool." I realized I had imprinted and I needed to tell her. "Uh, can we talk a little later?"

"Yeah, sure thing." She said with a smile that lit up my world. That's when Jake had to ruin it by coming down stairs. I looked up and saw his face. He knew what I was thinking and he couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz POV

"You guys ready," I asked.

"YES!" Seth all but yelled. I turned to him with a look of confusion and awkwardness on my face.

"Let's go," Ness said noticing the exchange. "I need some fresh air."

We walked out into the warm August heat. It felt great and I was suddenly grateful I got my father's skin. We were walking down the familiar path. Ten years, it seemed, that I lived there taking the same route with my dad so many times before. Nessie skipped up to Jake and he kissed her on the head. They had to be more than friends right? I turned and saw Seth staring at me as if I was the greatest thing in the world. It made me self-conscious but strangely happy

As the sun started to go down and Shadow started to wear out my phone started to buzz. "Lizzy's phone, you wanted something?"

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home a half hour ago." That was my oh-so-lovely twin brother.

"Chill Kyle," I said and I saw Seth stiffen. "I met a girl in the neighborhood and we just hung out."

"Well get home fast or you'll be in deep shit."

"Kay I'm on my way." I hung up and turned back to everyone. "I gotta go. My brother's being an ass." I saw Seth relax and I was extremely confused.

"Bye," Nessie and Jake said at the same time. "Jinx," Nessie won.

I turned to Seth, "Sorry we can't talk later. Tomorrow then?"I asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure," he said with a smile that I had to return. I waved and pulled Shadow to come with me. It took me ten extra minutes to get home because the damn dog was refusing to walk. And when I got home Kyle was pissed. I held up my hand and gave him the don't-start-on-me look. I ran upstairs and called Sam. I told her everything and she freaked. "Jesus Liz, looks like someone has a creeper."

"No it wasn't like he was creeping. It was more like-" I stopped as I heard a pinging coming from my window. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I didn't hear the rest of her bitch comment before I hung up the phone. I walked over to my window and my jaw dropped in shock. "Seth?"

Seth POV:

As Lizzy walked away she took my heart with her. I looked longingly up the street she left, and then I turned to Jake.

"What do I do," I asked franticly ignoring Nessie's laughter.

"Chill man, just talk to her tomorrow," Jake said amused.

"I can't wait that long. I have to see her now."

"You just saw her, don't be a creep,"

I shot him the Death Glare and said, "Oh come on Jake, you feel the same way about Ness."

"True," he said relenting, "But I still don't –"

"I'm going to see her tonight." I said cutting him off. Jake gave me a look that said he didn't agree with what I was doing. We walked home and I wished the hands of the clock moved faster. When it was dark enough for me to go I hauled my ass up to her house. I saw her light was on and I started to throw pebbles at her window. Her angel face appeared in the window with an expression of happiness and disbelief. "Seth?" she said in her musical voice. My heart nearly exploded.

I smiled and said "Can I come up? I have something to tell you."

"How will you get up? I mean you don't expect me to throw my hair over the sill. There's no other way up besides the front door," she said sounding truly concerned.

Laughing I said "Watch." I jumped and pulled myself into her room.

"Jesus that was fast." She mumbled. I laughed and heard her phone buzz. She sighed and picked it up. "Samantha Alisa McGovern! I will call you later," she said into the phone.

"Bitty," Sam said. "What was it? Was it Seth? Ohmigawd if it was tell him I said hi and that you're my girlfriend."

Lizzy laughed and said, "You are not serious."

I heard a laugh from the other end and Sam said "When am I ever serious? Tell him I said Hi. Now bye!"

Liz laughed and said, "That's my friend Sam. She said hi."

"Ouch, I don't think your girlfriend would like it if I was here right now," I said smiling.

"She says everyone's her girlfriend. Even though she's straight . . . yeah I have some pretty weird friends. But you wanted to talk to me about something."

And now it got awkward. "You have to close your eyes, okay?" I asked hopefully.

She covered her eyes, stiffened and blushed when she heard my clothes drop. _Great now she thinks you're some sort of pervert_, I thought to myself. Then I phased and licked her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz POV

I heard his clothes drop and I froze._ What the hell? _Then, noting that he was naked in my room, I blushed and really hoped Kyle wouldn't come in now. I waited for him to say something, and then I felt something wet on my hand. I jumped back and exclaimed, "What the f-" _OHMIGAWD! THERE IS A WOLF IN MY ROOM!_ I felt my eyes bulge out of my head and I backed up. Then I looked into his eyes, those deep brown eyes, Seth's eyes. "No freaking way! You're a wolf Seth. This is so cool," I said petting him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Are you the only one?" I asked and he shook his head no. I suddenly wanted to talk to his face. "Change back I have some questions." He simple nodded and before I knew it Seth was naked in front of me. "Oh god," I said turning away and blushing, "you're naked."

"It's safe," he said looking down, "Sorry, I should've given you a warning," he said blushing. Gosh he was so cute when he did that. I shrugged and motioned for him to sit on the bed with me. He reluctantly did and I bombarded him with questions.

"Is Jake one?" was my first question.

"Yes."

"Nessie?"

"No."

"Oh so she's human?"

"Well not exactly. She's part human."

"What's the other part?"

"Vampire; her mom was a human and her dad is a vampire. But her mom was changed after Ness was born."

"Oh, does it hurt when you change?"

"Not at all," he said with a small smile.

"Are you and Jake the only ones?"

"Nope, we have a whole pack back in Washington. And Ethan is one too."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, he lives with us too. He's the puppy, one of the new wolves."

"Why did you move here?"

"Well Jake is best friends with Ness and she had to leave because her family doesn't age and people in Washington were starting to notice that. Jake is the leader of the pack and I won't leave him. So we brought Ethan with us," he said but I could tell there was another reason.

"So Jake is like the alpha?"

"Yep. But I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Well I think it's cool. I love supernatural stuff," I blushed a little hoping he didn't think I was weird.

"Really?" he whispered with a small smile.

"Yeah, but what's the other reason."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not a mind reader but I could tell there was another reason why you moved here. Or you weren't telling me something," I said a little hurt that he would hide something from me.

"Oh, well that's a wolf thing. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Try me."

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "It's called imprinting," he said blushing a deep crimson.

Seth POV

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes trying to think of a way to tell her, without her freaking out.

"What's that?" she said confused.

"It's when you find your other half. Sort of like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. You're soul mate," I explained not able to look her in the eye. The next five seconds felt like five hours. I looked up and saw a single tear on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"You should go to her," her voice cracked as another tear fell out of her red rimmed eyes. What was she talking about? I furrowed my brow. My heart was breaking at the sight of her tear-stricken face. She refused to look me in the eye. "Lizzy," I said softly lifting her chin so I could see her face. "Listen to me. You're my imprint. From the first time I saw you I knew it was you," I said as I wiped her tears away. She gave me a small smile and I was gone; I leaned in and out lips met. She was as sweet as cotton candy. I could stay here forever but I knew we had to breathe eventually. Reluctantly I broke the kiss and saw her face light up. She was so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy POV

He kissed me. He really kissed me! He was mine, my soul mate, and now I realized what that feeling was when I wasn't with him. It was an emptiness that I had whenever I was without his love. _Oh shut up you sound like a little school girl. You met him _today_ and you apparently 'love' him._ The voice in my brain complained. But I quickly shut it up. I was so filled with joy that I didn't realize what time it was . . . 4:00 A.M.

"Holy crap," I whispered. Seth looked confused and sad. I could tell he thought I didn't like the kiss. "No, not you; really I liked that. I just realized what time it is." His face softened a little and then he turned to look at my clock. He literally jumped off the bed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up. I just wanted to tell you and I needed to see you."

I stood up on my bed, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow and we can hang out," He said smiling and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Tomorrow, can't wait." As I watched him go I smiled. I fell asleep quickly with all my dreams about Seth . . . My Seth.

Seth POV:

"Come on, come on!" I kept yelling at the clock to move faster. It was about six in the morning and I couldn't sleep, my mind was too busy thinking of the most amazing girl. I heard footsteps and a knock on my door. Ethan was back from patrol.

"Come in," I said.

He walked in and sat on my bed. I saw concern in his eyes . . . he didn't really get imprinting. Or why I was so in love with a girl I met that morning.

"Dude, you really need to go to sleep."

"I can't. You'll understand when it happens to you, bro." I said still looking at the clock.

"Ok, whatever you say," he turned but not before I saw him roll his eyes. I snapped out of it and went for a run, or I at least tried to. I stopped to watch the sunrise and like many beautiful things I reminded me of Lizzy. After watching all the beautiful colors I ran home. As I got closer I could see Ness sitting on the steps. I phased in the bushes and put on my cut-offs. I walked up to her and gave her a big old smile.

"Hey, where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. Liz woke me up with a text." She shot me an annoyed look.

"Lizzy," I exclaimed and felt my smile get wider. "What time is it?"

"About nine"

"Well what did she say?" Ness handed me her phone and showed me the text:

_Ness, hey. Tell Seth to meet me and the stop sign as soon as you can :)_

"What time did she send that," I asked thinking about how my angel could be out in the open where anyone or anything could hurt her.

"About five minutes ago. You better run," she smiled and walked inside. So I ran.

Liz POV

It was slightly chilly for an August morning, but it was still nice. I leaned on the stop sign and closed my eyes thinking of Seth. _You've only known him for twenty-four hours, why are you so excited? _ I quickly told my brain to shove it you-know-where. My giddy teenager side came through and screamed_, "He kissed you last night. You're soul mates!_" Just then I felt warm arms pick me up. I would've screamed if Seth hadn't said guess who.

I smiled and said, "Maybe the person I've been dying to see since last night?"

"Nah can't be." I smacked him and then kissed him.

"Put me down please," I said not really wanting him to do so. He whimpered like a puppy and I laughed. "Behave; you need to make a good impression."

"Oh god, for who exactly?"

"My brother." _Dun dun dun. _

"Should I be afraid?"

I smiled and said, "Terrified." Taking a hold of my hand, we headed towards my house. Once inside we went into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I asked turning on the stove

He laughed and said, "Always."

"Good, eggs and bacon it is." Making his food I heard Kyle stomp down the stairs. I turned to Seth my eyes huge. He picked up my vibe and folded his hands like he was being scolded by a school teacher. I giggled and turned back to the food. Too bad Seth's façade didn't last long. He was kissing my cheek and hugging me by the waist. I turned to kiss him on the lips when I heard someone clear their throat. I leapt in the air and, "Jesus, Kyle. Warning much?"

"Who the hell is this," oh god he's pissed.

"Seth Clearwater," Seth extended his hand with a big smile. "You must be Liz's brother." Kyle said nothing and folded his arms. Seth continued, "I moved here from Washington a few days ago."

Just then my phone blared Sam's ringtone:

**_We were parked out by the tracks we're sitting in the back and we started getting busy when she whispered . . . _**

I picked it up before it got to the worst part and read her text

_Hey, I'll be there in five._

_-Sam!_

Shit, I forgot she was coming today.

Seth POV

Lizzy looked pissed at her phone. "What's wrong," I asked.

"Sam's on her way over. I forgot she was coming today."

Kyle looked both relieved and terrified. Relieved because I wouldn't be alone with his sister, but I'm not sure why he was terrified. Then my stomach growled, reminding Liz of the food. "I'm awesome," she whispered as she saved breakfast. I smiled and sat down. I felt Kyle's eyes boring into the side of my head. Oh boy here comes the interrogation. Kyle opened his mouth but Lizzy quickly told us to eat and the doorbell rang. No one moved so Sam came in anyway.

"Goddamn, y'all are so la-" she broke off as she saw us. "Damn Liz," she said with her eyes wide, "you pick them good. He's a keeper!"

I heard Sam gasp, "Samantha!"

I laughed at her maternal tone. Sam then turned to me and smiled, "Samantha McGovern, sorry my mind's not always in the gutter. Wait do you have any brothers?"

I laughed; I was beginning to like this girl. "So much for mind not in the gutters, and yes I have two brothers. Jake and Ethan."


	5. Chapter 5

Liz POV

Even though I hated to leave Seth, I needed to talk to Sam. I looked at Seth and saw fear in his eyes and it took all I could not to giggle. Following Sam outside I saw she was already sitting with her shoulders hunched. "Sami, I know that you're brother loves you. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you," I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I know," she said. Then she brightened up, "Tell me about that giant hunk in your kitchen!"

I sighed, "Well he's . . ." I paused thinking of the word. "Special. I met him yesterday."

Her jaw dropped. "YOU MET HIM YESTERDAY AND HE LOOKS AT YOU LIKE THAT? Ohmigawd. Wait are y'all going out? Tell me everything! Like do you just like him or do you loooooovvvvveeee him? Awh this is so cute."

"Sami, Sami, Sami. He looks at me like I'm just a friend. No, we are not going out," I paused trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. "I just like him I don't looooooovvvvveeee him." Again I paused and looked down. I'm a terrible liar.

"OHMIGAWD! He has one thing coming to him if he thinks he can make my friend fall in love in a day and not ask her out," she said standing and marching in the direction of the house. Her rant turned into a grumble as she opened the door and then she froze. I ran up to her to see what was wrong. I looked up and Seth's brother, Ethan was staring at Sam. Oh god, I know that look.

Sam's POV

I grumbled, very pissed at Seth for leading Liz on. Marching I thought of so many names I could call him. I finally settled on 'no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-faced-ass-hole' when I heard another voice.

"Seth, man we gotta go." Whoa, that voice sounded like honey. I saw a guy that looked remarkably like Seth. That reminded me of why I was there in the first place. I opened my mouth and shut it as Seth's brother turned and looked at me. His eyes were like pools of chocolate, they reminded me of the chocolate river in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. If I wasn't frozen in his gaze I would've started singing the oompa loompa song. His hair was cropped short but not so short that you couldn't run your fingers through it. Which oddly enough I really wanted to do; I was only vaguely aware when Lizzy came in the room. Then I realized how much of an idiot I probably looked like. Quick Sam, I thought to myself, say something witty.

"Hi," I said. Oh smooth that was hilarious. I heard a giggle to my right and I stepped on Lizzy's foot.

"Hey, I'm Ethan," he said with a smile.

"Sam," I said.

"Wow, well this is awkward," I heard Kyle say.

"SHUT UP, KYLE! GO PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLS!" I shouted looking at him.

"They're called action figures," He said with a death glare.

"Who cares just go away," I said I turned back to them once I heard Kyle slam his door. I heard Seth and Lizzy laughing. But Ethan just kept staring at me. At least I was broken out of his trance so I could speak.

"So, you and Seth are brothers," I asked.

"Uh-Um, yeah. We're from Washington. And we moved here cause, uh, my dad got transferred from his job," he said not taking his eyes off me.

"Cool, I used to live in Montana. I moved when I was eleven," internally cringing from those memories.

Lizzy luckily saved my ass from those painful memories. "I don't think we met yet. I'm Lizzy."

I sighed glad the attention was off of me. After a few minutes of idle chit-chat, Seth said "Why did we have to leave?"

I snapped my head in his direction. "But y'all just got here," I said.

Ethan looked over at me and he seemed upset. Oh great, I thought to myself, I just pissed off the cutest guy I've ever met.

"We gotta help Jake," he said more to me than to Seth. So if he wasn't pissed at me then why did he look so upset?

"Ok," Seth said, a little sad because he was leaving. He kissed Lizzy on the cheek and waved to me and walked out the door. I shot her the 'what-da-eff' look. She responded with the 'tell-you-later' look.

"Well," I heard Ethan say. "I'll see you around, alright." He looked conflicted but gave me a small smile.

I smiled and said, "Yeah later," and watched him walk away. Damn he had a good butt. As he walked away I turned to Liz. "OHMIGAWD! HOW AMAZINGLY HOT IS HE?" I screamed once he was outside. She just smiled and said "He was cute, but not my type. I like the fun up-beat ones. Not the sensitively dark ones."

I gasped with mock horror "You have no taste in men." We just laughed and went up to her room.

Seth POV

I saw Liz shoot me a sympathetic look and walk out the door. I sighed and turned to Kyle, this was going to be fun.

"What grade will you be starting this year," Kyle asked.

"I'll be a sophomore, I'm being home schooled."

"Do you have a job?"

"I had one back in Washington and will be looking for one here soon."

"Will you protect and respect my sister," he asked shooting a death glare.

"Of course, if I do anything to hurt her I give you permission to kill me," I said extremely honest. I couldn't bear to hurt Liz. Kyle was about to ask another when I heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered it. I heard Ethan's voice and someone walking in from out back. Ethan reached the kitchen first and told me we had to go. I sighed not wanting to leave but then I saw Sam walk in with Liz right behind her. Sam froze when she saw Ethan, which is understandable. I mean how often do you see a 6'9" guy with no shirt on? But then I looked at Ethan.

I saw Lizzy shoot me a look and I nodded. He imprinted on Sami. Lizzy giggled as Sam mumbled "Hi." Ethan smiled and introduced himself. Kyle looked extremely uncomfortable and decided to comment on it. Pissed, Sam yelled at him and stomped her foot. It was like a little kid not getting her way. I found it very entertaining and I couldn't help myself from laughing. Sam turned back to Ethan and asked if we're related. He gave the planed answer with a couple 'uh' or 'ums'. Sam said she was originally from Montana. But then I saw pain cross her face I and noticed Lizzy did too. So she cut in, introducing herself. After some embarrassment on my part I remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Why did we have to leave," I asked.

"But y'all just got here." I heard Sam protest.

Ethan looked conflicted, "We have to help Jake."

I knew he wasn't really talking to me but I said "Ok" and gave Lizzy a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," Ethan said turning to Sam, "I'll see you around, alright"

"Yeah, later," she mumbled. I shut the door and looked at Ethan. He was puzzled and a little upset. "OHMIGAWD! HOW AMAZINGLY HOT IS HE?" I heard the exclamation from inside and turned back to Ethan.

"Better now," I asked as we went around to the woods and phased.

_"Her hair was a perfect dark brown. And her laugh was beautiful. Now I know what Jake means. When she got upset she would ball her fists up. I hope that never happens when I'm with her. I just want to go and hold her and-"_ Ethan's thoughts were interrupted by Jake's

"_Man that's great you finally found her but focus! There's a leech near-by."_

_"Probably just some nomads running around looking for some place to stay for a little," _I said trying to ease the tension.

_"Yes, but where they stay they'll look for a snack." _ I felt Ethan's fear for Sam the second that passed through Jake's head, and he growled.

"_Relax, man. We won't let anything happen to them."_ I said and he calmed down . . . a little bit. We found the nomad and kicked him out. Unfortunately it took all day to do so. By the time we got home we were starved! Thank god Ness learned how to cook from Esme. After inhaling dinner I went up to my room to try to think about something other than Lizzy. Luckily my cell started to buzz. I picked it up hoping it would be her, but it was just my sister. Wait, I haven't heard from my sister since she found out I was leaving with Jake to Delaware.

"Hey, baby brother!" Leah said over enthusiastic.

"What do you want, Leah? That's your 'I need something' voice."

"Ugh, you know me to well. I need a place to stay. And I'm on the east coast. Do you have a spare room? I'm bringing Michaela to."

I sighed, Leah was so happy to have another girl in the pack. They went everywhere together. Not to mention she was Ethan's twin sister. "We have one guest room so you'll have to bunk together. When are you getting here?"

"Unlock the door!"

I chuckled as I got up. I unlocked the front door to my sister and Michaela. "Why did you even bother calling?"

"I figured you'd rather hear my non-screaming voice over the phone than my screaming voice through the door." She had a point.

"Ok, you're down the hall and I'm sure Ethan will be thrilled to know you're here, Michaela."

"No, I'm not. She's gonna scare Sam," I heard Ethan yell down the hall.

"Oh it's so good to see you to bro. And who is this lovely lady who I'm going to scare," Michaela said sarcastically.

"His imprint," I said matter-of-factly.

"SHUT UP! YOU DID NOT!"

"Believe it Sis. And if you do anything to scare or hurt or piss her off then you will be in some serious pain."

"Chill dude. Let me go unpack and then I'm going to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night, don't let the vampires bite!" we all called in a sing-song voice.

Tomorrow I was gonna tell Liz about Leah and Michaela. I'm sure they'll get along fine. . . I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth POV

I actually fell asleep that night, probably because I didn't want Leah hounding me with questions. But I woke up to a ringtone I didn't know I had.

_And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

"Hello," I said gruffly. There was really only one person I wanted to talk to.

"Hi did I wake you?" And there she was. The most amazing sound of Lizzy's voice woke me up.

"Yeah, but that's fine. I needed to get up anyway."

"Do you wanna come over today? Sami's still here, I think Ethan would appreciate that."

"Yeah do you mind if Leah and Michaela come? They're Ethan and my sisters. They're both werewolves."

"Yeah of course, but come quick Sam's getting pissed that her dreamy boy isn't here to make her stutter," she said taunting Sam.

"Ohmigawd, I'm going to kill you. Why would you tell his brother," I heard Sam enraged in the background, and then Lizzy's laughter.

"Relax Sam, he likes you too. We'll be there in about ten or fifteen minutes."

"Okay," they said at the same time.

I hung up the phone and went to wake up the girls.

"WAKE UP, BITCHES!" I screamed as I walked into their room. Leah gave me the finger and rolled back over but Michaela shot me a look and said, "Screw you Seth."

I just laughed and said, "You gotta meet your sister-in-law today." She just groaned and got out of bed. I went over to Leah and shook her.

"Whattaya want."

"For you to get your lazy ass up and get dressed or else you can't meet Lizzy."

"Who?"

"Uh, my, um, imprint."

"YOUR WHAT?"

"Glad to see you're up. Come on you have to meet her. Be ready in ten minutes AND BE NICE!"

She sighed and shook her head but got up anyway.

I went to Ethan's room to see him death clutching the clock, and by the looks of it he didn't get any sleep last night. "Dude, drop the clock. You're gonna break it."

"What? Oh, sorry. Have you noticed that the clock moves slower when you watch it?"

I laughed and said, "Come on we're going to see Liz."

"Ok," he said with a sigh.

"Oh and Sam's going to be there. Be ready in ten minutes."

"Really?" his eyes got huge and I couldn't help laughing at him. He jumped up and ran into the shower. As I walked out I heard the water turn on and then back off. I heard a whole bunch of crashing and finally a yell from Ethan. "I'M READY!" I just laughed and went to get ready. Ten minutes later we were all on our way to Liz's house.

"You have to be nice, and don't say anything about me imprinting. I haven't told her yet. And I swear if make her sad I will hurt you," Ethan was telling Michaela simply not to mess with Sami.

I turned to Leah and gave her the same talk. Minus the imprinting thing, considering she already knew. The girls looked at each other and laughed, "Yeah we got it." We came up to her front step and I rang the doorbell.

Liz POV

"Elizabeth! Wake the hell up. It's 11:00."

"Seth, get her to shut up," I murmured sleepily.

Sam laughed and shook me, "Dreaming of Seth are we? Darling, you have to get up or you won't be able to see him."

"Oh god, you're right. Hand me my phone." Sam gave it to me and went to the bathroom to get changed. After a short conversation I found out that his sister was in town. I heard Sam come back in and I teased her, "Yeah of course, but come quick Sam's getting pissed that her dreamy boy isn't here to make her stutter."

"Ohmigawd, I'm going to kill you. Why would you tell his brother," She screamed and started tickling me. I laughed so hard I was nearly crying. I heard Seth say something about being here in ten or fifteen minutes and me and Sam both said ok at the same time.

"So is, um, Ethan coming over?" Sam blushed a little. She kept me up all night talking about him. You know, Sam's different. She never has crushes and she never blushes. This was because of her past, she never talks about but I know it scared her. I smiled at her I knew that she found someone right for her and I was happy.

"Yeah he's coming. He's bringing his sister too." I laughed at her horrified face. "Don't worry she won't bite . . . much."

"Ok, but do my hair please I look like shit."

I laughed turned on the flat iron and my iPod. We sang along to Redneck Woman as I finished her hair. The doorbell rang as we were doing our make-up.

"Kyle get the door! Now," Sam screamed. It still amazed me how Kyle listens to her. I heard the door open and close and then footsteps up the stairs. I was about to call out when Bad Girlfriend came on. Sam screamed and I just laughed and started dancing with her. I heard my door open as we screamed the first line of the song, "MY GIRLFRIEND'S A DICK MAGNET!" I turned to the door to see Seth, Ethan and two girls in the door way. I figured they were the sisters, one looked dazed and the other looked pissed and amused. I turned to see Sam looking down and blushing. I giggled and gave Seth a hug. Ethan said an awkward hey and she returned it with a smile. I turned to the girls and stuck out my hand.

"My name's Lizzy nice to meet you."

The pissed and amused one looked at me and nodded.

"Leah," I heard Seth say and give her an impatient look.

She rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand, "Leah, I'm Seth's sister."

Confused I turned to the next girl.

"I'm Michaela, Ethan's sister. Hey who was that guy who opened the door?"

I smiled; at least she wasn't pissed at me. "My brother, Kyle; wait did he do anything ignorant?"

"No, he was really sweet," she smiled and bit her lip. I tried not to laugh so I looked away and saw Sam giving me the Plan B look. The Plan B look was created in eighth grade. Whenever we were uncomfortable in our position we would look at each other with our eyebrows raised and a fake smile on our face, and then we would get out of that room as fast as possible. I nodded and said to Seth, "Hey are you hungry? Me and Sam were just about to make lunch."

Seth smiled at me and said, "Yeah, I'm sure we all are. Right guys?" they nodded eagerly and I turned to Sam. "Come on you saw how Seth ate yesterday; I can't cook all that food by myself." She just laughed and followed me out saying a quick hello to the girls.

"Thank you so much Liz. I owe you one, big time!"

"Why did you have to Plan B it?"

"I wanted to kiss him, and I can't do that to myself," she looked down and ran to the kitchen. I sighed; she needs to talk to him. I followed her and down and got out the lunch meat. Silently she started chopping a tomato as I started toasting bread. "Sami, trust me he likes you." She didn't say anything for a while and just continued to slice the tomato. Finally she sighed and said, "He can't, it's too perfect. Nothing is that perfect."

I laughed and said, "I got Seth!"

She just shot me a look and called everyone down. Seth was down first followed by Ethan then Leah and Michaela. I kissed Seth on the cheek made myself a sandwich and spilt it with Sam. She smiled and sat on the couch. Michaela went over to her and started talking in a low voice that I couldn't hear. I saw Ethan tense, I smiled, patted him on the back and whispered "You need to tell her; tonight." Sam was laughing at something she said when she looked over at Ethan. I heard him inhale sharply and Sam giggled. She hugged Michaela and walked over to Ethan. She shot me a look that said 'prepare to be amazed.' _Uh-oh what is she doing._ He looked at her with a look that I knew was only for her. She got on her tip-toes and kissed him straight on the lips. He dropped his sandwich and hugged her. I felt my eyes get huge, and I heard Michaela and Leah snicker. I finally regained my ability to speak and said "." They broke apart, Sam and Ethan smiling at each other. "Sorry," she whispered, "I wanted to know what it was like." Seth laughed and I shot him a look.

"Sorry, but that's exactly what I thought when I first kissed you."

This time it was Sam's turn, "." The rest of the day went by uneventful. Kyle talked to Michaela a lot and Leah mostly made snide remarks but wasn't mean to me. Sam and Ethan were holding hands the whole time and when Kyle made a remark about it Sam and Ethan looked at each other laughed and then gave him the finger. Sam gave Ethan her number and Michaela did the same for Kyle. I smiled at that realizing that she had imprinted. The girls left to go to the mall because everything they had was for cold weather. I pulled Sam aside and when we left the room Sami turned to me screamed and hugged me.

"What possessed you to do that? I mean kiss him?" I asked very shocked that my best friend would do that.

"Michaela," she said very matter-of-factly, "She told me that she knew her brother like the back of her hand and that whenever he looked at me he blushed a little. I didn't believe her at first but when she said 'I know that you want to kiss him, and he wants to kiss you to, so go for it' I couldn't really help myself. That plus when he looked at me I saw something that I didn't really understand, I saw love. I was gone after that. And I'm really glad I did it."

"I'm glad you did to," I said smiling, "You deserve some love from someone other than family."

She smiled at me. Then her phone buzzed twice. The first text she got she smiled at. She showed it to me and it said:

_Missing you already, tell Liz she needs _to_ share._

_-Ethan_

I laughed and then I saw her grimace. The second text she deleted right away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My brother is on his way. I need to help my mom with the garage today." She groaned and trudged back into the kitchen.

"I gotta go," she said and there were groans of protest. She gave hugs to the boys and kissed Ethan on the cheek. She went up to my room to get her stuff. There was a knock on the door and I let Lucas in. He walked straight to the kitchen to look for some food. Just as he turned around Sami came down. "LUCAS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS STEAL THEIR FOOD!" she yelled exasperated. He shrugged and gave her a hug. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Guys this is my pig of a brother Lucas. Lucas this is Seth and Ethan."

He swallowed a mouth full of cookie and said "Hey y'all." I rolled my eyes at his Montana accent.

I hugged Sam and told her to call me later she nodded and turned to wave at the others. She walked out the door with Lucas and got in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan POV

We left Lizzy's shortly after Sam. _Sam. when she looked at me with her piercing green eyes I could feel my heart stop. Liz's right I have to tell her tonight. I shouldn't be hard I can follow her scent anywhere. I had to admit I was nervous when Michaela went over to talk to her. Sam seemed kind of nervous around me I didn't think she liked me. But then she kissed me. Her perfect lips in a small smile as she got on her tiptoes, I had no idea what she was doing. Then she kissed me. I dropped the sandwich I was holding and hugged her. She fit perfectly against my body and I was so happy. I heard Liz '' and we pulled apart. I instantly wanted her back in my arms ASAP. We basically held hands until she left. She kissed me again on the cheek and I didn't want her to leave. But she eventually did and I felt my heart breaking. I sighed and looked at Liz, she smiled at me. I nodded my head gave her a hug and left. So now there I was on patrol waiting for Seth to phase so I can go over and explain to her. I really hoped she'll understand. I can't stand to make her angry. _I felt Seth phase and patrol the edge of the woods near the lake._ Hey dude, I need to go tell Sam. Howl if you need help._

**_Alright man, good luck._**

I phased back and put on my pants and followed her scent. It led to this one story house not far off from the park. I texted her asking her if she missed me. Her response was of course, I sent a smiley face and said open your window. I heard her window open and her gorgeous dark brown hair flew around her perfect face. A smile lit up her face, "What are you doing here?"

I smiled and said, "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you. Can I come in?"

"Of course, climb in." She disappeared from the window as I climbed in. Her room was small and painted a light purple. There was a little cove with a blue beanbag chair and three different stacks, one of books, one of albums and one of movies. I noticed her TV was on and playing The Godfather.

"'Hey, listen, I want somebody good - and I mean very good - to plant that gun. I don't want my brother coming out of that toilet with just his dick in his hands, alright?' You have to love Sonny," Sam said referring to the movie.

She amazed me. Most women can't stand to watch this movie more than once, she knew this by heart.

"You're amazing," I blurted out. She turned to me a small smile on her face.

"What?"

"Uh, I said, um, that you're amazing," _smooth._

"No," she said looking down. "No I'm nothing special. I promise you, if you knew . . ." she trailed off and looked away. "Are you hungry? I think my brother saved some cookies or something."

"No I'm fine. But what are you talking about? You are perfect, you're smile is contagious, you're hair is so soft. You are the only girl I know that can recite The Godfather word for word, you are hilarious, and when you get mad you have a little crease in-between your eyebrows. Sami –" I stopped when I looked at her. She was crying, why was she crying? "Sami, sweetie what's wrong?" she just shook her head, and wiped away her tears. "Look I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to say anything wrong or hurt you. I'll leave if you want me to." I had never spoken any truer words. Even if it killed me, if she didn't want me to be around her I wouldn't be. I was heading to her window when she said, "Wait, you have to know why."

"Why, what," I asked confused.

"Why you can't feel that way about me. You won't after I tell you."

I moved away from the window and sat on the floor. Looking intently on her waiting for her to start I paused the movie. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well, I told you that I lived in Montana before Delaware. I lived with my mom, my brother and my father. Here I live with my mother, and brother. My father is in jail for child molestation, and rape. I was home alone with my dad. Lucas was at a friend's house for the weekend and my mom was on a business trip." She paused and took a shaky breath. "I was about to go to bed and my dad was saying good night, or so I thought. He took off his pants and got in bed with me." A sob escaped her mouth and I realized I was shaking. "He ripped my pants off and raped me. I started to cry and fight and scream but no one heard me. 'Dad why are you doing this,' I had asked in-between crying and screaming. He just smiled and said 'Oh Ams, you are such a pretty girl, just like your mommy. Minus the wrinkles.' After that he finally stopped and slapped me across the face. 'If you tell anybody there will be more of that,' he said and I cried myself to sleep thinking I had brought this on myself. He did it again the next night until Lucas got home. After the second time he did more than slap me as an extra warning. He cut me on my back and the scar's still there. I slept in Lucas's room the night he got back and I stayed in there until Mom got back. My father would taunt me every time I got close to my mom; he would say that the knives need sharpening and that he needs to work on his backhand swing. My mother thought he was just thinking out loud but I got the hints. I would sleep in my bed and every morning my dad would wake me up, just so my mom couldn't get close to me. Finally one day I was home sick and my mom assured him that she'd be at work all day so he went to work to. But not before he raped me again. My mom came home for lunch and to check on me without telling my dad. She caught him raping me, I was screaming and crying and trying to get him off of me. She heard me and ran up stairs, she screamed at him and he didn't know what hit him. But I saw my opportunity and took it. I kicked him straight in the nuts and jumped off the bed. My mom was already calling the cops as I was shoving all my clothes in a bag. He tried to stop me but he wasn't on top of me so I had more leverage. Even though I was weak from my cold I managed to get the bare necessities. I ran out of that room after one last kick to the groin. I ran to my brother's room grabbed a change of clothes for him shoved it in my bag. I ran like hell to the car where my mom was waiting for me. We peeled out to my brother's school and picked him up. Then we went directly to the police station not looking back at our old house. They took a statement from my mother but I was to shaken to talk."

She looked up at me her eyes puffy from crying. Her face softened at my gaze. "And that's why you can't feel like that about me. The only other people I told were Lizzy and Lexi. I'm broken, I'm far from perfect and you don't deserve anyone like that." She sighed and wiped away her tears, "You should probably go, and I'll lend you this movie if you want to watch it." I stood up and walked over to her, I was still shaking. I needed to hold her. I picked her up and cradled her like a baby. She began sobbing again and I hugged her closer to me. When she calmed down she looked at me with those piercing green eyes. "Why are you doing this," she asked. "Why aren't you running away? Any other guy would. But here you are looking at me as if I'm the best thing in the world. Not what I truly am, a mess."

I pushed her bangs out of her face. "Because to me you are the best thing in the world, and I'm not going to run away because some creep took advantage of you. But I guess it's my time for a story. Now everything I tell you is absolutely true. Please don't scream ok?"

She just nodded as I began.

Sam POV

So he knew; why wasn't he running away? He came over to me and held me like a baby. I had never felt more at home in his arms. I couldn't help but start crying. I never felt so loved and happy in my life. I finally I asked, "Why are you doing this? Why aren't you running away? Any other guy would. But here you are looking at me as if I'm the best thing in the world. Not what I truly am, a mess."

Then he pushed the hair out of my face and said something I thought I would never hear, "Because to me you are the best thing in the world, and I'm not going to run away because some creep took advantage of you." He paused and looked out the window. I thought he wanted to leave. "But I guess it's my time for a story. Now everything I tell you is absolutely true. Please don't scream ok?"

I just nodded and he began.

"Back in Washington I lived on a reservation called La Push." I stifled a giggle. He smiled down at me and continued. "Well we would have bon fires all the time and the elders would tell us stories of the Quileute tribe, my tribe. So our ancestors were told to be descendants from wolves. They could shape shift into wolf from a man's form and vice versa. The symptoms the change was high temperature, eating a lot, and the men grew to be extremely tall. One day when my ancestors were out in the woods when the Cold Ones, or vampires as you would call them, came to the reservation and they killed all the men that could shape shift, except the ones that were hunting. The men came back and found the Cold Ones drinking the blood of the women."

I looked at him thoughtfully. I opened my mouth then shut it again. I thought for a little bit. _So his great-great-great grandfather was a werewolf. Why is he telling me this? Wait, he's extremely tall, and warm to touch. No, wait. No, not possible. He's, Ethan's, no, not a wolf. That's, that's impossible._

"That's impossible," I murmured out loud. I crawled out of his embrace and looked at him. I saw pain flash across his eyes. "You can't be a wolf! I mean that stuff is only in books." As if to prove it I went over to my stack of books and pulled out a copy of Moonlight. "Only in books, not real life," I murmured again. I looked up at him with a look of disbelief on my face.

He didn't say anything for the longest time. Finally he sighed, "I'm sorry if I upset you, but as I said before I started, this is all true." He was getting up to leave what I started laughing. He turned to look at me seeming a little hurt.

"Ohmigawd, you're a werewolf! Lizzy was right, these things are real! She would always say that werewolves and vampires are real." I said, finally coming to the realization. I knew I should be freaked out but I was strangely comforted by the thought of the big bad wolf protecting me through the night. I also knew that I should tell him it didn't really freak me out but I decided to ham it up. I pretended to faint falling back on my beanbag chair. Trying as hard as I could not to laugh I felt him check my head, _what did he think I was sick?_ When he leaned closer I turned my head and kissed him. I heard him chuckle and I realized how close we were. I smiled up at him and a look of indecision crossed his face.

"What's the matter," I asked. _Oh god have you thought that you're a really BAD kisser?_

"Well," he sighed, "there's more."

"More than the big bad wolf," I asked taunting.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's uh, called imprinting."

I furrowed my brow; that sounded like something I needed to know. "What's that exactly?"

He sat back on his legs and sighed. "It's a wolf thing, and it's really hard to explain." I nodded for him to continue. "It's when a wolf, like me, finds their soul mate, their other half. And I found mine."

_Oh, so that's why he looked doubtful. You're not his imprint but he still likes you._

I simply nodded and said, "Well, thanks for telling me before I got too attached," I hugged him and he gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I mean thank you for telling me before I fell completely in love with you, but we can still be friends," I cringed at the word, I was already completely in love with him, but I wasn't 'the one.'

"No, I don't want to be friends. Sami, you are my imprint. I'm completely in love with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now than with you. It's ok if you don't feel the same about-" he was cut off with a kiss. This was definitely my new favorite hobby. I straddled his hips and let his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. I was never more comfortable in my life, but then there was a knock on my door. I jumped back and gave him a panicked look. "Yeah," I called facing the door, trying to catch my breath.

"Sami I want to borrow a movie can I come in," my mom called back. I turned to Ethan but he was already gone.

I sighed and opened the door to my mom. "What movie were you looking for?"

"Sixteen Candles, I'm in a mood for an oldie but goodie."

I smiled, "Like you mom?"

"Hey I resent that," she said with mock anger.

I retrieved the movie from the top of the stack; I had watched it earlier that weak. "Here you go mom."

She gave me a smile and walked out the door. I sighed and pressed play on the movie. Some good old violence ought to take my mind off the love of my life.

I giggled and murmured to myself, "Ethan, you are the love of my life." It felt so right to say. He would love me no matter what. I felt my phone buzz and I picked it up.

_Sami, did you get a visit from anyone tonight?_

_-Lizzy_

**_Ethan just left. Do you know? I mean everything?_**

**_-Sam!_**

_Yeah, Seth is too. I'm his imprint. : ) 3_

_-Lizzy_

**_What's that?_**

**_-Sam!_**

_Uhm, nothing you don't need to know yet_

_-Lizzy_

**_I'M JOKING! But really he's the best thing that has ever happened to me._**

**_-Sam!_**

_First of all I will destroy you for messing with me and second, awwwh, how cute. Well I gtg, I'll ttyl._

_-Lizzy_

I didn't respond to that text but I texted Ethan instead.

**_Missing you already_**

**_-Sam!_**

_Not for long_

_-Ethan_

Before I knew it Ethan was in my room again I motioned for him to lie down on the bed with me. He agreed and we fell asleep like that, perfectly fitting in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth POV

It had been a month since I met Lizzy and Ethan met Sam. We were planning something special for them as a one month anniversary and the last day of summer. What better way to do that than a bon fire. We told them it was for the last day of summer and to invite all their classmates. They nodded eagerly and pulled out their phones. Tomorrow was the first day of school and we had a surprise for them. Jake enrolled us in their school and we got the same teacher's as them. Lizzy unfortunately wasn't in the same class as Sam and she was clearly upset. I think me being in her class would cheer her up. Lizzy's teacher was Mrs. McClosky, she was one of the nicest teachers there, or so I've heard. Sam got Mr. Ehart and Liz nudged her with a knowing smile and Sam shot her a look, apparently Mr. Ehart was really hot. After Sam assured Ethan that he was ten times better they got on their phones and told everyone about the bon fire. All day Ethan and I were collecting wood as the girls were busy on their phones. I smiled at Ethan; the girls had no idea that we were in their classes, happy one month anniversary. The sun started to set and we had enough wood.

"People will be here in ten minutes, we better order the food." Sam said.

"Yeah, what do you want on your pizzas," Liz asked turning to me.

"Pepperoni, please" I said. Liz smiled and said, "Ok three pepperoni pizzas for Seth, Ethan what do you want?"

"Bacon and pineapple," Ethan said and Sam smiled. She made him try it once and he immediately fell in love with it. Liz wrote it down and put 'four plain pizzas'. She called Pizza Hut and placed the order. Just then the door bell rang out front. Sam screamed, "LEXI!" and ran to the door. She was soon followed out by a girl a couple inches shorter than her with dirty blonde hair. Her jaw dropped as she saw us. She turned to Sam, "You told me they were tall not giants, and you didn't say they were hot." Sami laughed and shook her head. She grabbed her hand and walked over to us. Liz ran up to Lexi and hugged her.

"Hi," I said when she got closer. "I'm Seth, I'm Liz's boyfriend." I shot Liz a look that asked her if it was ok that I said that. She smiled and nodded, but I saw Lexi shoot her a look. Then Ethan came up and introduced himself as Sam's boyfriend. Lexi looked directly at Sam marched over to her and whispered, "There isn't one for me?" Sam and Liz just giggled. Liz turned to the sound of the doorbell ringing and walked back into the house. I started the fire as Ethan paid for the food and the girls told the last of the people where to go.

Liz POV

We were all sitting around the fire when the bell rang again. Who was that? Everyone we invited was already here. I excused myself to answer the door. Walking in the house I remembered Seth's gift and grabbed it from behind the couch. Opening the door, I saw my worst nightmare.

"SAM," I frantically called, she couldn't have invited them could she?

"What's wrong Liz?" she asked coming to the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you two want?" The two Jens stepped into my house with their fake noses in the air. This was going to be a long night. Sam was about to kick them out when I stopped her.

Sighing I said, "They're all out back. Come on." I lead them out and everyone went silent. This time they stopped dead in their tracks. "Who's that?" Jen C. asked Jen S.

"I don't know but I call the one in the black shirt." She responded and I saw Sam stiffen. I put a hand on her arm and heard Jen C. say "I get the one with the white shirt." I continued to walk still holding on to Sam. The two Jens were right behind us as I introduced them to Ethan and Seth. They broke apart from each other and sat in our seats. Seth gave me a confused look as I sat down on the other side of him. I felt my phone buzz with a text from Lexi.

_What the hell are they doing here? You didn't invite them did you?_

_-L3x!_

**_I didn't invite them, they invited themselves._**

**_-Liz_**

I heard a snort from across the fire as Lexi read my text. Eventually everyone started to talk again and the Jens hovered over Seth and Ethan. I shot Sam a look and she nodded. We backed away from the fire a little and started to whisper.

"Every time Ethan gets somewhat close to me, she is in his face asking him where he's from and what he likes to do and she practically gave him a hand job! They need to leave. NOW!"

I laughed at the hand job comment but she shot me a look. "I know, I know. Look Jen C. is all over Seth, and I'm not sure how Ethan's handling it but Seth is getting ready to jump out of his skin every time she gets close."

"Ethan's freaking out; he keeps looking at me as if he wants to shoot himself! THE SLUT'S GOTTA GO!"

Uh-oh, she screamed that last part. Ethan started laughing and before I knew it so was everyone else, except of course the Jens. When it finally calmed down I turned to everyone.

"Alright, well it's time to pack up. We'll see all of you tomorrow in the hell hole we call school." After a few more laughs people began to clear out. The Jens gave the guy's their numbers which once they turned the guys threw them into the fire. Everyone left except Sam, Ethan, Seth, Lexi, and me. After we cleaned up I gave Seth his present, a lovely pair of jeans to replace the ones he ruined after he phased without changing. Sam gave Ethan hers, a copy of The Godfather to which Ethan laughed and kissed her and then said we'd get our presents tomorrow. The guys left and Sam and Lexi stayed, they were sleeping over, we all carpooled together. We fell asleep around 12 talking about school and I dreamed sweetly of how if any girl came that close to Seth again they wouldn't be breathing for much longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Liz POV

I was woken up by Lexi shaking me. "FML," I murmured. "Why do they make school start so early? No one my age should be getting up at 6." I looked down and saw Sam fast asleep. I kicked her yelling, "Get up! School starts today." She just rolled over, still asleep. I looked at Lexi and she nodded. She took Sam's blanket as I took her pillow. Even when she hit her head and was without a blanket she was asleep. "BITCH WAKE UP!" Lexi yelled in her ear. Still nothing, Sam had to be the hardest person to wake up. I turned to my iPod found the most annoying song on there, "Goofy Goober Rock." I plugged it into the speakers and turned it up to the loudest it can go.

**_I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK!_**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sam said snapping up. "I was dreaming of ripping Jen S.'s head off."

I laughed and said, "It's time for school. So get you're lazy ass out of bed and get changed."

"Morning, Lex," Sam murmured and got out her uniform. Lexi just grunted and got out hers.

"Dibs," Sam called on her way to the bathroom. She returned five minutes later and her hair up in a messy bun and her white shirt and kakis on.

"You are not going to school with your hair looking like that," I said pointing to the mess on her head.

"What's the point of trying to look good, Ethan's not going to be there and quite frankly I don't give a rat's ass about what the Jens say." I shrugged she had a point. Lexi went to the bathroom to get changed and I kicked Sam out so I could to. Talking to me though the door she said, "I don't even want to go today, I mean the whole reason I go to school is to stare at cute boys and pretend to follow along with what the teacher says. I don't need to even glace at the boys today. As a matter of fact I'm going to only look at the chalkboard and girls."

I laughed and let her back in. "What if Mr. Ehart calls on you?"

"I'll turn away and tell him to stick it."

"Stick what, where?" Lexi asked coming into the room.

"I simply said I won't look at any guys and if Mr. Ehart calls on me I'll tell him to stick it up his ass," Sam stated stealing Lexi's mascara and applying it.

"Good luck with that. But why aren't you going to look at guys? I know you have Ethan and everything but that doesn't mean you can't help a certain FRIEND look for another FRIEND so this FRIEND wouldn't be left out at prom."

I laughed and said, "Please even if we have to ditch the guys you won't be left out at prom."

She smiled at me and we heard my mom call us from downstairs.

"Girls! You don't want to be late for your first day of school." Finishing up our makeup we put on our shoes. We headed downstairs to where my mom had three donuts in one hand and three backpacks in the other. We laughed and grabbed one donut and one backpack. Shuffling into the car we looked down and what we had laughed. I had Lexi's backpack and Sam's donut. Sam had my backpack and Lexi's donut. Lexi had Sam's backpack and my donut. We gave each other their things and started on our way to school.

"Thanks momma," I said to my mom as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah thanks mom," Lexi and Sam said at the same time. They just laughed and got out of the car. Groaning we trudged up the steps to school. We weren't even inside and I could tell that there was something up. I ignored it and so did the girls. We figured it was just rumors about who did what over the summer. We walked to our floor and said goodbye at the doors. I hugged Sam and she hugged Lexi. Sam walked into her classroom and Lexi and I turned and walked into ours. I gave Mrs. McClosky a smile and sat down next to Lexi, not bothering to look around at the all too familiar classmates. I heard someone plop down next to me. I turned to my backpack and pulled out "Moonlight," I figured if I was dating a werewolf I might as well be reading about them. When I sat back up I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I turned to them and my jaw dropped.

"Seth," I asked not believing my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? I mean I thought you were being home schooled?"

Seth shot me his most amazing smile and said, "Happy one month anniversary." I turned to Lexi and she nodded. I turned back to Seth and gave him a kiss right then and there. It amused me to hear everyone except Lexi gasp. I giggled as we pulled away. "Best gift ever!" I said smiling.

"ELIZABETH! You must remember to keep the Holy Spirit between you two," I heard Mrs. McClosky say in an appalled voice.

Giggling I said, "Sorry Mrs. M, he's just really cute." Seth blushed and laughed and I heard Lexi crack up behind me. As expected Jen C. sat on the opposite of Seth and he cringed. I put my hand on his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at me and we turned our attention to the front of the room fingers still entwined. I looked over at Jen C. who had been death glaring at us since we kissed. I smiled showed her our hands and heard Seth suppress a laugh. The bell rang and Accelerated Reader started. I opened my book and felt someone put a note in my desk. I looked down and smiled it was a note from Seth.

_Do you like your gift?_

**_Of course, I love you._**

I heard him gasp and I giggled. I loved him more than anything else in the world.

_I love you too; you are the most amazing girl in the world_

I smiled and shook my head.

**_You're obliged to say that, I'm your imprint :)_**

I felt Mrs. McClosky's eyes on me after I passed that back to him and opened my book trying not to laugh. I felt my phone buzz and my heart stopped, Sam should NOT text me in school. I got up and went to Mrs. McClosky's desk. She smiled as if nothing awkward happened this morning and asked me what I needed.

"Can I use the bathroom," I asked my hand in my back pocket, trying to silence my phone. I heard Lexi snicker from her seat and I shot her a look. I turned back and gave my lovely teacher a lovely fake smile. She laughed and nodded. I hauled ass over to the bathroom and looked at the texts. All off which said this:

_AHHHHHHHH. BEST GIFT IN THE WORLD!_

_-Sam!_

Before I could respond Sam came out of the stall and started to jump up and down. I laughed and joined her.

"This _so_ beats a copy of The Godfather," Sam squealed. I just laughed and nodded. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned sharply. Sam groaned and put her hand on her hip, "What do you want Jennifer?" Jen S. giggled her annoying laugh, "I could ask you the same thing, Samantha. Have you decided to give that poor boy you stalk a break? Or better yet give him to someone who would please him?"

Sam snorted, "As if you could. He doesn't even want STDs, you two bit slut."

I laughed at the slut comment when Jen turned to me. I rolled my eyes I knew where this was going. "Don't start with me Jen, I'm having a good day and I don't want to join the dark side, so smoke your pot and leave."

She chuckled and said, "You'd be much prettier without a social retard and emo following you around," she shot Sam a disgusted look and I stepped in between them. I got close to Jen's face and said, "You give that speech one more time and I promise your daddy will have to buy you another nose job."

I heard the clacking of heels and I grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom, but not before she shot Jen the finger and yelled, "Cocky stuck up bitch! I hope you're breast shrivel up and fall off!"

"SAMANTHA MCGOVERN, MY OFFICE NOW!" Oh god, our principal, Mr. Ackerman, was patrolling the halls and heard him yelling. I looked up and saw that everyone was out in the halls now I saw Seth and he was motioning for me to come over to him, I looked over at Sam and she nodded. I let go of her wrist and went over to Seth. Sam turned to Mr. Ackerman and said, "Well I'm sorry but when fake people insult me and my boyfriend and call me a social retard then I think I have a right to be pissed!" I turned to Ethan and couldn't help but laugh. He had the stupidest look on his face because Sam called him her boyfriend. I walked over to him and snapped in front of his face. He shook his head and started to walk to Sam. After one last death glare to Mr. Ackerman, who was still shocked at how he was talked back to, Sam turned on her heal and ran to Ethan's arms. Lexi and I said "Awwwh" and laughed. Sam and Ethan walked back to their class room holding hands. The rest of the day went by in a blur; I had three classes with Seth, all my classes with Lexi, half of my classes with Sam and one class with Ethan. This was going to be a fun year.

Sam POV

Once we got to school, I thanked Liz's mom then groaned. Why does school start so early and why does it taunt me with steps when I can hardly eat a donut? Walking ever so slowly into a day without my best friends or Ethan I spotted the Jens and rolled my eyes. We finally made it to our doors when Liz hugged me and I hug Lexi. I turned and found my seat and looked to the ones next to me. Of course Jen S was on one side of me and an empty desk on the other. I sighed and pulled out all my books and shoved them in my desk, desperately wanting coffee, or sleep. I heard wheezing and I turned around, lovely icky Evan was in my class.

"Hey, could you _not_ come that close to me, ever again?" I asked really wanting his stank not to rub off on me.

"I'm sorry but I was wondering if anyone was sitting here?" he pointed to the empty desk next to me.

"Yes, my feet are but if you don't get out of my sight soon they will be up your ass," I said pissed off. His eyes got wide and he waddled away with his head down. I was about to text Liz when I felt someone sit down next to me.

I sighed, "Evan I swear I will do some serious damage to your already jacked up face if you don't leave me alone."

I heard a laugh and my heart stopped. "I thought you'd want to see me?" I turned to face Ethan and I squealed.

"Ethan! What- I- no-. I thought you were being homeschooled? Wait is Seth here? Ohmigawd Liz's gonna freak!"

He smiled even wider and said, "Happy one month anniversary." I squealed again and hugged him around the neck. He laughed and enjoyed our little moment. I felt his body stiffen and I looked up, Jen S walked in and death glared me, probably because I was still attached to Ethan's neck. I whispered, "Chill papa bear, I got this."

He smiled down at me and said, "Papa bear? That's cute, what should I call you?"

I giggled and said "I can't be the brains _and_ the looks in this relationship." I winked at him and turned to Jen who was now sitting next to me.

"Good morning, are you as happy to be in this room at this moment as I am?" I asked in a saccharine voice. She glared at me and got real close.

She snarled and said, "Watch out McGovern, I will ruin your life if you cross me wrong."

I heard Ethan growl a little and I slapped him in the leg. "Bite me, bitch. Enjoy your pathetic year under the bleachers." Before she could say anything I got up and asked Mr. Ehart if I could use the bathroom. He nodded and I kissed Ethan on the cheek and shot Jen a glare before I left. On my way down I pulled out my phone and texted Liz about him being there. When I was in the bathroom I hid the one of the stalls until Liz came. I waited and sent her two more texts. I finally heard her come and open her phone. I came out and jumped like an idiot. Liz laughed and joined in as I said, "This _so _beats a copy of The Godfather." She just nodded until we heard someone clear her throat from behind Liz. I groaned and put my hand on my hip, "What do you want Jennifer?"

Jen S. laughed and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "I could ask you the same thing, Samantha. Have you decided to give that poor boy you stalk a break? Or better yet give him to someone who would please him?"

_The boy _I _stalk?_ I snorted at the thought, "As if you could. He doesn't even want STDs, you two bit slut."

I heard Lizzy laugh and Jen turned to her. Before she could say anything, however, Liz cut her off by saying, "Don't start with me Jen, I'm having a good day and I don't want to join the dark side, so smoke your pot and leave." That was probably the most accurate reason why she was here, other than to piss me off more. Jen laughed again and I cringed, she could make a hyena cry."You'd be much prettier without a social retard and emo following you around," she said shooting me a look. I raised my eye brows; _really she called me a social retard? How would you feel if you got raped . . . you'd probably like it whore._ I was about to flip when Liz stepped between us and got in Jen's face, "You give that speech one more time and I promise your daddy will have to buy you another nose job." I heard someone coming down the hall and Liz grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I go into a fight with her, too bad she didn't have control of my mouth. I gave her the finger and screamed, "Cocky stuck up bitch! I hope your breast shrivel up and fall off!" Damn that felt good to say. I started to triumphantly walk away when I heard the worst sound in the world.

"SAMANTHA MCGOVERN, MY OFFICE NOW!" Can't a girl get a break? Of course my oh-so-lovely principal had to hear me curse out my enemy. I looked up and saw everyone was out in the hall looking at the commotion. Liz had her eyes on Seth and then she looked at me pleadingly. I nodded my head and turned to face my doom. "Well I'm sorry but when fake people insult me and my boyfriend and call me a social retard then I think I have a right to be pissed!" The shocked look on Mr. Ackerman's face was priceless, but I was too pissed to enjoy it. I shot him one more glare at his red, blubbery face and turned running into Ethan's arms. I heard Lexi and Lizzy "awwwh" I would've given them the finger but I didn't want to pull away from Ethan. Finally but reluctantly we pulled apart and held hands as we walked back to the class room. I sat down at my seat and acted as if nothing happened. But it was kind of hard when I had Ethan right next to me and especially hard when he was whispering in my ear that that was the greatest thing he ever saw in my life. I giggled trying to ignore the urge to just leave school and take him with me. The last five hours of the day was filled with comments on what happened this morning. At the end of the day I called my mom and told her we were going home with a friend so she didn't have to pick us up. I went into Mr. Ackerman's office and decided to face my demons before they dragged on and ruined my entire year. I saw Jake waiting for us so I made it quick.

"Hey, Mr. A," I said coming into his office without knocking.

"Ah, Samantha, your seat is waiting for you."

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and crossed my arms, "I came in here not to apologize but to receive my punishment and leave. I'm not sorry for what I did this morning, because when someone calls me a social retard and say she can 'pleasure' my boyfriend better than I can she has another thing coming."

"Well, I'm sure Ms. Slander didn't say that," he said looking down. This guy was a pervert; he had a thing for Jen.

"LIKE HELL SHE DID, AND I'M NOT GONNA STAND BY AND WATCH YOU DO NOTHING JUST YOU HAVE A THING FOR HER," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I looked out the window and saw that Ethan was walking in the school.

"MS. MCGOVERN I WILL NOT BE ACCUSED OF SUCH THINGS IN MY SCHOOL; YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH." I heard a growl on the other side of the door.

"LIKE HELL I WON'T, KISS MY ASS. AND STOP FUCKING JENNIFER'S." With that I got up flung open the door and fell into Ethan's embrace. He carried me out to the truck, with me pouting. "I can walk you know," I kept mumbling.

He just chuckled and said, "I don't care. I'm carrying you to the car because you are my baby." I eventually gave up and rested my head on his shoulder, his warmth surrounding me. He set me in the back of the truck as I told the girls what happened. Lexi laughed her ass off and Liz rolled her eyes but ended up laughing in the end. Jake dropped us off and I said thank you and kissed Ethan on the cheek. I walked into my house turned on the TV and began to watch Disaster Date.

"Ha, yeah that was smooth." I said as the blind date dumped the water on the table. I finally gave up on the TV and went into my room and began to read. I heard my mom come home and I screamed, "HI MOMMY!" I heard her laugh and walk to my room.

"How was school," she asked.

"Terrible and I don't want to talk about it. I called Ethan my boyfriend though," I said smiling.

Mom sighed and said, "I don't want you to get hurt Sam, just be careful."

I giggled, "Mom you sound like you're about to give me the sex talk again."

She laughed and said, "Oh thank god, you don't need me to repeat that." I laughed hugged her and she left to start cooking dinner. I couldn't wait to fall asleep in Ethan's arms again, tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth POV

Reluctantly, the week passed and I finally got to spend the whole day with Liz. I got up real early to go for a run. Phasing I heard Michaela thinking about Kyle.

_Ok love bird, get some sleep._

**_Shut up, I know you just want to think about Liz without anyone judging you._**

_However true that may be, you need some sleep._

**_Yeah, yeah, I know. See you later._**

Soon enough I was left with my thoughts as I ran the boarder of the Delaware River. I was really beginning liking it here. Not just because Lizzy was here, but it was pretty cool; even though I missed my pack, and the Cullens. I ran around the neighborhood a couple times before heading home. I got in the shower and then made breakfast. Soon I got a call from Liz.

"Hey, you busy today?" she asked in a musical voice.

"Yeah, I'm spending the whole day with the most amazing girl in the world," I said smiling.

"Oh, tell her I said hi," she said laughing. "Oh wait you meant me? I kinda had something planned today . . . Well ok, since you're so hot."

I laughed and blushed, I don't know why but I always blushed when she called me hot.

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes and we'll go see a movie," I said.

"Sounds great to me, see you soon. I love you!"

"Love you too." We hung up and I got changed. I met her at the stop sign, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Even though she was just in sweats and a ty-dye shirt, she looked like a goddess. She smiled and hugged me, and my heart was ten pounds lighter.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." I saw a mischievous smile on her face and shook my head.

She took my hand and we headed back to her house. Once inside, I raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she just laughed and said, "Close your eyes."

I obeyed and soon enough I felt a strange feeling of giddiness, a punch in the stomach and something that felt like a spider monkey on my back. The punch was ice cold and it hurt. I opened my eyes in shock and then smiled.

"EMMET! ROSE! BELLA! ED-" I was cut off by Alice saying "Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Yeah we got it." She hopped off my back and danced to Jasper's side. I turned to Liz in disbelief but before I could ask anything Edward answered my question.

"She called us up and said you and Ness missed us, how could we resist a visit."

I picked her up and swung her around, "You are amazing, you know that right."

She just smiled and said, "You deserved a better one month anniversary present then a pair of pants."

Emmet coughed to remind us there were other people in the world and I put her down. I ran and gave Bella and Alice a hug and slapped all the guys on the back. I offered Rosalie a friendly smile and she returned it with a stiff nod. Same old Rose I see, I thought towards Edward and he laughed.

"Does Ness know you're here?"

"Not yet, but we're just about to go over there and see her," Bella said with a smile. I heard a pixie-like laugh and I turned to Alice. There was a big smile on her face and I heard Edward chuckle. "What's so funny," Lizzy asked.

"We're going to be best friends!" Alice exclaimed and hugged her. Liz just giggled and hugged her back. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the sound of her voice. I really wanted to be alone with her, even though I missed the Cullen's. I remembered I was in the room with a mind reader and quickly added _sorry Edward I did really miss you, but she's my imprint you know. _He laughed and patted my back.

"It's fine we better go see Ness anyway. I'm sure she's sniffed us out by now," Edward said smiling.

Bella gave me a hug and ran out the door, Alice danced and Rose marched. I heard Emmet chuckle and chase after her. I looked at Jasper raised one eyebrow. He just smiled and I heard Liz gasp in excitement. "Get outta here you pervert," I said realizing the emotion he just sent to her. He laughed and left with Edward in tow. I looked over at Lizzy and she blushed.

"I forgot he controlled emotions," she mumbled.

I smiled and gave her a hug, but being a smartass I whispered in her ear, "So I'm that hot?"

She blushed again but smiled and hit me. "Jackass," she mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah but you love it."

She rolled her eyes and then we heard a scream. "OH MY GAWD!" I smelled Michaela. I looked at Liz and she started running up the stairs. By the time she was up on the second floor we heard another scream, "HOLY SHIT!" that time it was Kyle. I finally realized what they were doing and tried to stop her but she was already opening the door.

"What's wro- oh you're naked and having sex . . ." she shut the door and turned around. She looked at me and started laughing. Then she turned back to the door and banged on it screaming "KAYLA YOU BETTER BE ON THE PILL, I'M NOT READY TO BE AN AUNT!" I heard laughing on the other side of the door and my mouth was hanging open . . . what just happened? By this time Liz is on the ground laughing her ass off and tears are coming down her face. I finally started laughing and I fell down the stairs I had started climbing.

We finally calmed down


End file.
